The Child Study Clinic is conducting a longitudinal study of the growth and development of the dentofacial and cranial areas. Since its origin in 1950, over 424 subjects have been under observation and approximately 200, ranging in age from 10 to 35 years, are currently under observation. The objective is to study variations in morphology and growth patterns and to analyze means of prediction. Articles are published in the leading journals in the field.